YOU WILL
Okay, so I have always been a fan of all the pokemon games, and one of my favourites was Pokemon Diamond. When the game came out, I got mum to take me straight to EB games to buy it. I finished it over and over again and never got tired of it, and I always had to have a Riolu in my team. Riolu's were my favourite pokemon and I never evolved it into a Lucario, so I always gave it an everstone. But a few years after the games release, I must have misplaced the game and I couldn't find it anywhere. Even though more newer Pokemon games had come out, I just really felt like playing Pokemon Diamond. I was so upset, and I really wanted to play it... It was a Sunday, and there was usually a market on those days, so mum and I went to have a look around. There were some guys on a stall selling some games, so I had a look. To my surprise, they had Pokemon Diamond! But there was one slight thing wrong about the cover. Instead of the title being Pokemon Diamond, it said Pokemon Diemond which I thought was a little strange, but it didn't concern me. I asked how much it was, and they just gave it to me. I thought that today was my lucky day, but I was wrong... I got home and booted up my DS with Pokemon "Diemond" in it. The normal opening played, but it still said that the title was Pokemon Diemond. I just thought it may have been a hack or something, which got me a little excited because I usually liked to muck around with hacks. So I started the game, and it did the usual stuff at the start. I chose a piplup as my starter, and continued my journey. I ended up catching a Starly, Buizel, Gible and a muchlax, leaving a spot for the Riolu. By the time I got to iron island, most of my Pokemon had evolved. The only thing I hated about getting the Riolu is that it starts at lvl. 1 and I had to train it up to the same lvl as my other Pokemon. But anyway, Riley gave me the egg, and this is when things started to get wierd... As soon as I got the egg, I checked it's status and it said "bad egg"... I knew that bad eggs didn't hatch and they were only caused if you used a cheat or something. So I was really confused, and a little pissed off because I really wanted a Riolu. So I got out of that and continued walking. But after about four or five steps it said "Oh? the egg is hatching!" Then it went to the egg hatching scene, and out came a Riolu! I was really confused, but I didn't care. At least I got my Riolu. I placed the everstone on it, and got out of Iron Island. First I trained up my Riolu by replacing the everstone with an EXP share on it, and trained it until it was strong enough to fight for itself. Then I placed the everstone back on it and trained it until it was around lvl 34. I continued the journey and fought others with my Riolu, and everything seemed normal. My Riolu got to about lvl 45 and it still hadn't ever fainted before. And here's when things got a little creepy. I got into a double battle with those twin girls and one sent out an Eevee and the other sent out a Pikachu. I sent out my Riolu and Empoleon (Piplup obviousley evolved by now) Unfortunately, the twin's Pikachu attacked first and used Thunder on my Empoleon and it fainted. But it didn't say Empoleon fainted, it said "Empoleon has died...". I was a little shaky about what that meant, but continued the battle. But for some reason, I couldn't send out any other Pokemon after Empoleon. The Eevee went next, and used Shadowball which took Riolu's health into the yellow zone. Riolu went next, but he didn't use the move I told him... Instead the battle music stopped and the words "You Will..." came up. And then a new text box came up saying "Pay!" and all of a suddon the screen went black and I just heard the noises of a Pikachu and Eevee cry mixed together in a low pitch. I was a little shaken up by what just happened, when the screen decided to come back up. And it was a horrible sight. The Pikachu and Eevee sprites were just lying on top of each other all bloody. It came out of the battle scene and the twins were gone... Remembering my Empoleon, I went to check my Pokemon and it was also gone! Which made me think that it really did die! I was so angry that my starter was just killed by that Pikachu, but also a little shaken up by my Riolu. I checked my Riolu's status and the picture of the Riolu was different. It had a tear of blood rolling down it's cheek. By now I was really freaking out, but because of my curiosity I kept playing, and man I wish I didn't... Seeing how my Empoleon died, I was too scared to lose my other Pokemon, so I went to put them all in my PC box. I went to put Riolu in first, but it kept saying "Unable to remove from party" Okay... that's a little wierd... But I had to keep at least one in my party anyway so I just put the others away and kept only Riolu. I healed my Riolu, and continued. I ran into a lass, and had to battle her. She sent out a pichu, and I had my Riolu. My Riolu sprite still had a tear of blood rolling down it's cheek, and it kind of made me feel sad. My Riolu attacked first, but just like before, the music stopped. And the words "You will..." came up again... a new text box came up saying "Die!" the screen went black and I heard the Picu cry in a low tone. The screen came back up with the Pichu dead WITH IT'S TRAINER! Now I realized that the twins must have died as well as their Pokemon which is why they disappeared. This certinately wasn't meant to happen in a Pokemon game, I knew it must've been hacked or something. But still, I continued. Trying to avoid every trainer i could, there were some I just couldn't miss. Riolu would kill all of their Pokemon saying the same thing over and over "You Will... You Will... You Will..." But it would always say something different after it, killing each Pokemon in a different way. One of the ones that disturbed me the most was someones Umbreon, and Umbreon was also one of my favourite Pokemon. I just couldn't bear seeing it die the way it did. It did the usual "You will..." and then said "bleed in deep agony". The screen turned black, the Umbreon cried in the low tone and the screen came back up. The Umbreon was just standing there with a deep gash in it's neck, with flesh and blood just dripping and hanging from it. The Umbreon eventually fell... I was becoming afraid of the ways it would kill. And wasn't sure if I should stop, but I just wanted this to end so I clicked the power button... Nothing happened... I clicked it again and it said on the screen "Why would you leave me now... stay just a little longer... not long now..." I was majourly freaking out, I had to finish the game to be able to stop it. So... I continued... I had finished most of the game now, and just needed to defeat the Pokemon league. I got to victory road, but there were no trainers... no wild Pokemon... nothing... So I got through it pretty easily and got to the Pokemon league but when I got there, there was no one inside. I walked into the first part where Aaron should be, but he wasn't there. I kept going through it until I got to where the champion should be. Cynthia was there and she wanted to battle, and she said "This is it... the final battle..." I came up into the battle scene and my Riolu was about lvl. 78 now. There was no music and Cynthia only had one Pokemon. I was very surprised about what it was, because it turned out to be a Zorua! I thought that was really strange, because Zorua's were in the newer Pokemon games, and you won't find one anywhere in Diamond. But I guess it wasn't as strange as what had already been happening, so I battled her. This time Riolu didn't do what he usually did. He battled normally. But by the time both Pokemon were in the red zone, Zorua attacked first and my Riolu reached 0 HP although it was still standing. I wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but the screen turned black. The words "You will..." came up again and it stayed like that for a while, until suddenly my Riolu came up at the screen it's head looking at me with the bloody tear in it's eye and said "suffer the same fate as I..." and then I heard a splattering sound as if someone has just been slashed with all their blood hitting the ground. The screen came back up and there was a gravestone with people surrounding it. And then I realized that Riolu must've killed me... I stared there in shock with tears in my eyes. The one Pokemon I loved so much, had just killed me... The screen slowly started going black and the DS eventually turned off. I took the game out quickly and put it in the cover. I looked at the title, and figured out why it said Pokemon "DIEmond"... I never stopped loving Riolu, and started feeling sympathy for them... I still can't figure out why it had the bloody tears in it's eye... I wonder if there was any reason for it... Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked game